Our Friendly Alien Ranger
(characters and setting)|previous = Fight at First Sighting|next = Ping Aquila}}Our Friendly Alien Ranger is the second episode of PRaAK: Beyond. Summary The Whitefang (Spark's ship) had gotten some damage, so Spark decided he'd try to repair it. Luke is surprised to hear Spark is 15 Terran years old, but Spark is also considered an adult back at home (He is 20 Lycatherian years old, and 20 is considered an adult on Lycatheria). At the same time, Spark was secretly upset that he couldn't become a Power Ranger as well. As if he heard Spark's doubts, Zearic appeared and was too tough for the Red Ranger to handle on his own. So the Pink Ranger sends encouragement to Spark who was defending Cyrallis. This helped give Spark some courage that led to his debut as the Blue Ranger! Synopsis Spark and Serakis's vessel, the Whitefang, has landed in the middle of a forest. Spark uses his pawprint to activate the diagnostics on the vessel, and a voice says that the vessel is 92% damaged. Luke is amazed by the voice, and Spark explains that it's the ship's onboard AI. Spark is upset that the rocket won't be able to fly, but Serakis is still happy because Luke and Maya are now Power Rangers. Maya asks what a Power Ranger is. Serakis is shocked that Maya doesn't know about this intergalactic legend, but he explains to her that whenever the stars begin to dim, the Astral Knight Rangers use the Astral Codex to save the world. Luke and Maya excited to be such important people, but Spark is still in a bad mood. Night comes, and the vessel is still not fixed. Cyrallis is tired, so he turns into his golden aura ball form, startling Maya. Serakis explains that Cyrallis must be tired from summoning two portals, turning Luke and Maya into the Red and Pink Rangers (respectively), and creating the Astral Codex. Serakisthen demands that Luke give him the Astral Codex, as it's an intergalactic treasure. Luke wants the Astral Codex, though, as he got it first. The two get into a fight, and Spark is not amused. Luke eventually wins the fight and Serakis orders him to find a shelter for Cyrallis. Maya invites Serakis and Spark to her house, surprising Spark. "Really? Awww, that's so nice of you!" Luke's cat, Meow, then appears, scaring Serakis so much that he clings to Maya's head. Luke calms Serakis down by explaining that Meow is nice and won't hurt Luke. After this, the four arrive outside of the Tates' house. Serakis extends his tentacles to secretly pull Spark and Luke up through Maya's window. Maya asks why they're being so secretive and Spark explains that he didn't want to be noticed by Terrans when he first arrived. Luke, Maya and Spark make it into the bedroom and Spark is amazed by Maya's space-themed bedroom. Maya says that it used to be her father's study before it became her room. Spark is then surprised by Maya's books and Serakis remarks about the low-tech way humans have of storing information. Maya says that books are great because they can take the reader anywhere. "And so can the Internet." The Tates' grandfather then arrives. Grandfather Tate is upset that that Maya's room is a mess. Grandfather Tate orders the Tate twins to come down for dinner and leaves. Downstairs, Maya joins her family at the dinner table. Mrs. Tate asks if any of the twins found the mysterious creature she was looking for earlier that day. Maya says that she found him, but that he couldn't be found, confusing Mrs. Tate. Maya goes upstairs to bring some food to Spark and Serakis. However, only Serakis is there, as Spark has gone to repair the rocket. Outside, Spark asks the rocket's AI how likely it is that he'll become a Power Ranger. The AI responds that the probability is 21.389018%. This amazes Spark, who asks what Luke and Maya's probabilities were before their morphs. Luke's was 36.128824%, and Maya's was 12.872189%. Then, Luke calls to Spark and offers him a brownie. Spark confuses it for a rock and refuses to eat it. Spark ten reveals that he has his own food: cosmo-gummies. Luke is amazed by them. Spark senses that he wants to have one, so he gives Luke a cosmo-gummy. Luke loves it. He then tells Spark that he really should at least try a brownie because he has no idea if she'll like it or not. Spark is disgusted by the idea, but he forces himself to take a bite. He finds that the brownie is incredibly tasty. Maya tells Spark that she's amazed at his ability to sneak out and fix the rocket. Spark says that it's only natural for him to know those things as he's an adult. Maya asks how old Spark is, Spark says he is a little more than 20 Lycarian years old. This makes him an adult on Lycaria, so Spark feels that he's responsible for fixing the ship and saving Cyrallis and Serakis. Maya understands and gives him the rest of the brownie for later. She then hugs Spark and runs back to the house, as her mother and grandparents would be mad if Luke and/or Maya stayed out late. Meanwhile, in another area, Zearic emerges from a lake that he was in so he could replenish his fluids. He reports to another Darkrain general that a Power Ranger has appeared, but he's still determined to defeat the Power Ranger and obtain Cyrallis. The next morning, Luke meets Spark, Serakis, and Cyrallis. Luke says, "Hey there, Spark!" and explains to Spark that it's an expression that Terran uses to greet each other. Spark says that the people on his planet do the same. Serakis elaborates that Spark's body is electric and are useful for things like fixing Serakis's stiff neck. Hikaru asks if the three have always been together and Spark says that he only met Cyrallis and Serakis recently. Serakis explains that far away, from Earth, in a planet called Exarai, is the Star Temple where the 88 Exarite deities who defend the galaxy live. Serakis used to serve them. However, the Star Temple got swallowed by the darkness of the Darkrain Empire, who wanted the Exarite deities' powers. The Star Temple sent Cyrallis and Serakis away and used the last of their power to drive the Darkrain away. Because of this, the Exarite deities are now lost in space. When this happened, Spark picked up a strange signal, which he used to find Cyrallis and Serakis. The three have been together ever since. Maya tells the others that two nights ago, Cyrallis showed her the Star Temple. Serakis is excited by this and says that as a Power Ranger, she and her brother can save the Exarite deities. This makes Spark jealous. Later, Hikaru leads Spark to the top of a hill. Spark makes it before everyone else, so she sits down. Just then, he's spotted by Camden Galilei and he panics. Because Cyrallis never used his magic on Camden, the two can't understand each other. Camden assumes that Spark is a foreigner. Then, Hikaru comes up and says that Spark is from space (To be precise, Lycaria). When Spark panics, Luke backtracks and says that Spark is his friend who is totally not from space. Spark is flattered by being called a friend. Nonetheless, he's still upset that Luke led him here. Maya says that she wanted to show Spark the view so he could take a break from repairing the ship. Spark asks why Luke and Maya got to become Power Rangers even though they haven't been with Cyrallis as long as Spark has. Hikaru notices that Spark wants to be a Power Ranger and says that if Spark really wants to be a Power Ranger, he should just be one. Spark protests that it isn't that easy. Luke says that the data may know the past, but it doesn't know the future. Maya gives Spark and Serakis some juice and they return home. However, they're stopped by Zearic and an army of Darkdrones. Luke and Maya's Astral Knight Morphers glow, and with their powers, Luke and Maya morph into the Red and Pink Rangers. Cyrallis jumps into the Darkdrones attack. The Red Ranger takes out a bunch of Darkdrones with the Regulus Impact. Meanwhile, Spark tries to run away with Cyrallis, but he's stopped by Zearic and trips, falling down a hill. The Pink Ranger tries to help, but she's stopped by some Darkdrones. Spark continues to run, but he's soon backed against a stone hill by Zearic. Zearic notes that he's surrounded with Exarite aura, but says that miracles don't happen twice. Zearic attacks with his dual-bladed sword, only to be stopped and dragged backward by the Red Ranger. A Darkdrones surrounds Spark and so the Red Ranger tells Spark to transform into a Power Ranger. Zearic says that that's impossible and sends one of his Darkdrones forth. Before it can touch Spark, Serakis clings to its face and flings Spark up to a higher rock. Spark says that he wants to protect Cyrallis and his home-star of Alpha Lupi with his own power and that he will become a Power Ranger. His pendant glows (the rocks crack away to reveal the Lupus Crystal), and Cyrallis summons a new Astral Knight Morpher. Spark is elated, and he uses the two items to morph into the Blue Ranger. The Darkdrones charge, but the Blue Ranger defeats them by shocking them with his naturally-generated electricity. Zearic is in disbelief, as he still believes that miracles don't happen twice. The Blue Ranger says that the miracle was the same as last time; it used to be Luke's and Maya's, and now it's his. Zearic tries to strike the Blue Ranger with his sword, but Blue Ranger unleashes his new attack, the Alpha Lupi Impact. This injures Zearic, so he and the Darkdrones teleport away. Later, by the rocket, Maya tells Spark that she knew he could become a Power Ranger. Spark says that he thinks he was able to become one because Luke and Maya were, too. Suddenly, Luke's Astral Knight Morpher glows. The screen displays some glitchy constellation symbols before displaying the symbol of Aquila. Major Events * Spark morphs into the Blue Ranger for the first time. He also uses his attack, Alpha Lupi Impact, for the first time. * The Whitefang's onboard AI appears for the first time. * The Tate twins learn about the Star Deities.Category:Power Rangers Astral Knights